marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Titannus (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = War-Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kirkman; Scott Kolins | First = Marvel Team-Up Vol 3 #2 | HistoryText = Originally, Titannus was a Skrull who, lacking shape-shifting abilities, became one of the subjects of the Super-Skrull project, giving him enhanced strength and a healing factor that would allow him to recover from any wound. After that, he rampaged leading to the destruction of cities and the crippling of people. Leaving his world, he landed on a war hungry planet and was attacked and defeated by servants of the alien king. He was used as a gladiator and in retaliation killed the King in his sleep. He took over the planet and started to invade other planets. He successfully conquered most of the galaxy until he attempted to invade the Trellion world and his army was wiped out. He made a deal with the Trellion King and was treated, like a member of the royal family. He fell in love with Amissa but she did not return the love. One day he nearly killed the king who fled into the wilderness. The king returned and overthrew Titannus, deciding to use him as a weapon against the heroes of Earth. After brainwashing him with a story that presented him as a victim, he travelled to Earth, Amissa in stasis in his ship as part of his new conviction that they were in love. Having 'escaped' the Trellions, Titannus crash-landed on Earth. His spacecraft crash landing in Japan, Titannus observed the heroes of Earth for several months until he was confronted by Sunfire, Japan's premiere superhero. Sunfire attempts to fight Titannus, but he was overwhelmed and nearly beaten to death. Titannus then travels to Tokyo when he is confronted by Sunfire and the Japanese army . However, Sunfire is defeated again, and countless soldiers of the Japanese army were killed. Titannus then attempted to get the 'attention' of Earth's heroes by destroying Tokyo. Sensing the disturbance, Doctor Strange assembled a new team of unofficial Defenders to oppose the alien, consisting of Spider-Man, the Hulk, Wolverine, She-Hulk, Ms. Marvel and Nova. Titannus attempted to win them over to his side by recounting the fake story he had been brainwashed with, presenting him as a man who had overcome great odds and had come to Earth seeking aid in attacking Trellia so that he could find a cure for the 'ill' Amissa, claiming that he had merely lost his temper when attacked by Sunfire. However, Doctor Strange sensed little truth in Titannus' words, and Spider-Man stated that they did not help someone who blew up a city just because he had a tragic story to tell them. Despite their best efforts, however, the gathered heroes were unable to stop Titannus, who displayed enough power to defeat even the Hulk with ease by absorbing the gamma radiation that powered the behemoth. When Amissa was woken up by Strange and Nova, she denounced him as a lunatic- it was later speculated that she was outraged that their plan had failed- and Titannus, having been so dependent on his love for her, was driven to suicide by her rejection, apparently killing himself by crushing his own head. Having heard Titannus mentioned by the recently-dimensionally-displaced 'Iron Maniac', Spider-Man arranged to visit the other Stark with Wolverine and Nick Fury, where they learned about Titannus's actions in Stark's world. However, his healing factor was so advanced that it allowed Titannus to grow a new head, although he appeared to suffer from total amnesia, most likely due to his development of a completely new brain. Later, some insane scientists from Tokyo took control over Titannus and ordered him to attack the U.S.A., believing that his rampage against Japan had been instigated by the Americans. Again some superheroes- Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Wolverine, Luke Cage and Captain America- had to assemble to subdue the monster. Titannus was defeated and taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D., thanks to the new arrival of new hero Crusader, who distracted him by creating an fake reality where Titannus had killed all of his opponents, when Doctor Strange found the location of the people who controlled him and was able to use their technology to shut Titannus down. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Titannus possesses enough physical strength to engage and defeat an enraged Hulk. In their first encounter, Titannus was able to beat the Hulk with a simple kick to the gut and a few blows to the face. This was enough to knock the Hulk unconscious, reverting him back to Bruce Banner. He was able to defeat Wolverine with a single punch to the gut. An even more impressive feat was effortlessly breaking She-Hulk's arm and shrugging off her attacks. Superhuman Stamina: He possesses enough stamina to engage the Hulk, Wolverine, She-Hulk, Spider-Man and other super heroes in prolonged combat. Superhuman Durability: He's durable enough to shake of a blow to the face from She-Hulk and full exposure to the heat blasts from Sunfire. He also possesses powerful body Armour which makes him very durable all together. Flight: He has shown the ability to fly with certain technology within his shoes. Energy Absorbing Armour: Titannus revealed to the Hulk that his armor is fueled by energy including gamma radiation which he can absorb from his surroundings. He claimed fighting Hulk was like wrestling a battery which allowed him to beat Hulk the second time by draining him of his gamma energy. Energy Fists: Many time Titannus has been showed with energy radiating of his fists. This probably increases his strength even further as an effect of his suit. Regenerative Healing factor: Titannus was given an extensive healing factor, allowing him to recover from any wound. His healing factor is so advanced that he was able to regrow a new head after destroying his original one, although he couldn't restore his memories. | Abilities = | Strength = Titannus' strength is great enough to allow him to overpower the Hulk and She-Hulk with ease. This means he can lift in excess of 100 tons. | Weaknesses = Titannus didn't possessed shapeshifting abilities at birth. | Equipment = Armor that allows him to absorb energy including gamma radiation; boots that allow him to fly. | Transportation = Spaceship | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:War-Skrulls Category:Suicide Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Absorption Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Skrull Shapeshifting Deficiency